Recently, a radio technology allowing unlicensed wireless devices can operate in unused TV channels, which is referred to as “TV white space” has been considered. The unused TV white space channels are those not utilized by TV broadcasts, CATV headend, or other licensed devices in a given geographic location.
The unused TV channels can be suited for Wi-Fi or other unlicensed wireless Internet services. Access to the unused TV channels would facilitate a market for a low-cost, a high-capacity, mobile wireless broadband networks.